Vacaciones
by Loba blanca
Summary: Hasta un X men necesita vacaciones.


Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

Vacaciones.

Nunca una mera palabra le había sonado tan bien. Bueno, exceptuando cuando Logan le susurra su nombre al oído mientras hacen el amor. Notó que se sonrojaba un poco y una pícara sonrisa acudía a sus labios.

-¡Vacaciones! -exclamó alegre Gámbito desde el asiento del conductor. -¡No me puedo creer que Xavier nos haya dado una semana de vacaciones!

-Incluso un X men necesita vacaciones de vez en cuando -contestó ella estirándose a su lado y girando el rostro para observar por la ventanilla del coche. -Yo desde luego las necesito...

-Sí, ha sido un trimestre algo duro...

-¿Algo duro, Remy? -contestó suavemente, se estaba quedando dormida por momentos. -Exámenes, adolescentes sin el control de sus poderes, un viaje interestelar, reuniones, el "asunto" del robo de la máquina desintegradora de Hank, las obras del ala este tras el incidente de la lava... Y hablo solo de esta última semana. He estado hasta las 3 de la mañana corrigiendo trabajos...

-Cuando te quedas despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana porque está Logan no te quejas tanto, Tormentita -contestó Remy socarronamente.

-¡Calla si no quieres llegar volando a la playa!

* * *

Tres horas después y ya anocheciendo llegaron a su destino.

-Ro -susurró Remy despertando a su amiga, -ya hemos llegado.

Ororo abrió los ojos y aspiró contenta el aire del mar. Había sido idea de Remy el ir a la casa de la playa de Pícara.

-¿Has hablado con Marie? -preguntó sacando su maleta del coche y siguiendo a Gámbito al interior de la casa.

-Sí -contestó encendiendo la luz y abriendo los ventanales para ventilar. -Esta noche aún la pasará en San Francisco. Llegará por la mañana.

-Igual que Logan -dijo ella bostezando asomándose a la terraza y observando el mar - Un asunto le retenía en el norte. Me dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en cuanto pudiese.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el contacto de la brisa del mar en su rostro.

-Tormentita, si quieres date una ducha mientras yo limpio y me ocupo de todo.

-¡Remy, no soy manca!

-Pero estás cansada -contestó él acompañándola a su cuarto. -¡Confía en Remy! -terminó guiñándola un ojo.

-¡Miedo me das! -rió ella entrando en el dormitorio.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y relajada tras una ducha caliente, Ororo salió vestida solo con una bata corta de seda. Se acercó a la terraza, el único punto iluminado de la casa, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un exclamación de sorpresa al ver una mesa dispuesta con vino, ensalada y fruta. Remy la sonrió tras ella, terminando de encender unos farolillos.

-¡Remy, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme!

-Cualquier cosa por una chica guapa -contestó él señalándola la silla más cercana y sentándose frente a ella.

Le observó mientras le servía vino. Llevaba el pelo mojado y únicamente unos pantalones cortos, por lo que también le había dado tiempo a ducharse.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? -preguntó ella tras un largo trago.

-Paré en una tienda de camino mientras dormías -contestó él reclinándose en la silla. -¡Pero no hablemos y cenemos!

Dos horas y tres botellas de vino más tarde los dos dormitaban en los brazos del otro sobre una tumbona. Habían estado hablando de los viejos tiempos y riendo recordando anécdotas. Luego simplemente se habían recostado juntos a observar el cielo estrellado.

-Es muy tarde Remy y estoy agotada -susurró ella levantándose algo mareada por el alcohol. -Me voy a la cama.

-Me voy a quedar fumándome un cigarro.

-Muy bien - contestó ella dándole un beso. -Hasta mañana. -Y tambaleándose entró en la casa.

Llegó a su habitación sin apenas incidentes, y con una sonrisa de triunfo miró la cama.

-¡Diosa, por fin! -exclamó dejando caer la bata al suelo y metiéndose desnuda en la cama.

No tardó nada en quedarse dormida con el sonido de las olas de fondo.

* * *

-Tormentiiiita, _mon amour!_ ¿Estás despierta?

Ororo tardó en despertar, pensando que era un sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos pudo comprobar que Gámbito se encontraba al lado de su cama agachado mirándola. Miró junto a él el reloj de la mesita.

-¡Ni una hora Remy! -susurró sentándose en la cama. -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Echo de menos a Marie...

-Anda entra -contestó ella moviéndose a un lado y dejándose caer de nuevo en la almohada. -¡Pero ya no me molestes más! -replicó dándole la espalda.

- _Merci_! -exclamó Remy tirándose a la cama junto a su amiga.

Por segunda vez , se quedó dormida enseguida, esta vez acompañada con los ronquidos de Remy.

* * *

-¡Maldito Cajún! Vengo en la moto lo más rápido posible y ¿qué me encuentro?

Un brusco movimiento junto con un grito la despertaron de golpe. Se sentó sobresaltada en la cama justo para ver a Logan a los pies de la cama señalando acusadoramente a Remy que se pegaba contra la pared.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces en la cama con Ro?

-¡Simplemente dormíamos, _mon ami!_

 _-_ Eso es lo que intento, dormir -suspiró Ororo.

-¿Con ella desnuda?

-¡Ella siempre duerme desnuda! - contestó Remy defendiéndose y alzando las manos en señal de paz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala elección de palabras. -¡Yo estoy vestido! -exclamó escabulléndose por la puerta. -¿No lo ves?

Logan corrió tras él gruñendo.

-¡Ya, de momento estabas vestido!

Ororo se tumbó con la almohada sobre la cabeza para no oírles pelear. Tras unos momentos de gritos y golpes y una fuerte explosión todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Esta tercera vez le costó un poco más dormirse, y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando notó el colchón hundirse por el peso del cuerpo de Logan.

-¡Maldito Remy! -gruñía quitándose una bota y lanzándola contra la pared. Hizo lo mismo con la del otro pie.

Ororo se volvió hacia él intentando mantener la calma.

-Logan, cariño, intento dormir.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Se metió en la cama y la acercó hacia él, acunándola en sus brazos.

Ella suspiró con alivio y relajada apoyando la cabeza en su musculoso pecho. El susurro del mar junto con las caricias de Logan en su espalda la estaban llevando de nuevo a los brazos de morfeo...

-Ro , -dijo Logan sonriendo lobunamente. -Ya que he llegado pronto y hace dos semanas que no nos vemos creo que podríamos divertirnos un rato para celebrar nuestro inicio de las vacaciones.

Mientras hablaba fue bajando la mano hasta el trasero de su compañera.

Ororo abrió los ojos bruscamente, blancos, resaltando en la oscuridad de la noche, y un relámpago entró por la ventana.

* * *

Remy estaba en la cocina bebiéndose un baso de agua y apoyando una servilleta con hielo sobre su hombro cuando vio salir a Logan de la habitación con una almohada bajo el brazo, gruñendo y con parte del cuerpo quemado.

-¡Ni una puta palabra! -amenazó Logan viendo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo.

-¡Qué un rayo me parta si digo algo! -dijo y salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo a Lobezno a reaccionar.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué chicos, espero que no hayan empezado a divertirse sin mi! -exclamó Pícara dejando caer una enorme bolsa al suelo.

Entró en el salón y extrañada de que nadie hubiese salido a saludarla se dirigió al pasillo. En él Ororo la sonrió desde delante de una puerta y le hizo un gesto para que callase y se acercase. Llevaba su bata de seda y tomaba relajadamente un té.

-¿Qué tal todo, Sugar? - dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Por aquí todo como siempre -contestó Ororo estrechándola a su vez en sus brazos. Entonces la hizo un gesto para que mirase dentro de la habitación.

Tuvo que morderse la mano para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

En el dormitorio, sobre la cama, dormía plácidamente Logan con la boca abierta y tapado, por suerte, hasta la cintura. Junto a él, descansaba en calzoncillos, bocabajo y con un brazo colgando fuera de la cama Remy.

-¿Otra vez se han peleado? -preguntó Pícara sacando el móvil y haciéndoles una foto.

-Sí.

-¿Y no podía haber dormido uno en el sofá?

-Por supuesto, pero doy por hecho que después de estar de bronca toda la noche ni se darían cuenta...

-Déjalo Sugar - rió Pícara cerrando la puerta. -La única respuesta es que son imbéciles.

Ororo rió siguiéndola hasta el salón.

-¿Nos vamos a darnos unos baños? -preguntó Pícara quitándose la camiseta y dejando ver que llevaba el bañador puesto.

-Me parece una idea genial -contestó Ororo entrando en su habitación para cambiarse. - ¡Un gran comienzo de vacaciones!

Y riendo bajaron agarradas del brazo hacia la playa.


End file.
